dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Miyumi Hyoudou
Miyumi Hyoudou is the mother of Issei Hyoudou, and is considered to be the strongest woman alive, due to her feats. She doesn't like to talk about her past very much, and for good reason: she was once a former member of Hindu Pantheon, and a consort to Shiva, prior to his marriage with Parvati. She lost her powers at some point in time due to unknown circumstances, and has since settled down in the human world with her child. Appearance Because of her youthful appearance, many mistake Miyumi to be Issei's sister rather than his mother. She has pale skin, short brown hair, and large brown eyes. She is often seen in her business attire, which consists of skirt. Her operations uniform usually consists of a white blouse with a dark gray blazer and medium length skirt. At home, she wears a black tank top with denim shorts. Personality Miyumi is both a bright, cheery, and optimistic people to those around her, and a supportive and loving mother to her son. While she has expressed some dismay about his perversion, she loves and cares for him nonetheless, and even supports him during his low points, such as when Irina moved away. She also helped changed his ideals to some degree by saying that if he wanted to make girls love him, he should prove to them what kind of boy he is. She is very sociable and likable, and is friends with nearly everyone in her workplace. However, Miyumi is best known for her temper. While at first, she is the paragon of mental strength, there are a few things that can set her off in seconds. Among them is the mention of her love life, and the other, in regards to her apparent doting nature towards her son. When she becomes enraged, she doesn't listen to reason, and it takes quite a lot to calm her own. She is also a notorious light drinker, as even one can of beer is enough to intoxicate her. When drunk, she becomes slightly more doting on her child, a bit too much for Issei's liking, to the point where one could mistake their relationship to being incestuous, especially with her comments about her son's figure. Miyumi typically avoids topics relating to her pasts, especially if they involve her previous lover Shiva. Though the reasons behind this are unknown, Miyumi states that they simply "left on bad terms." Biography Miyumi was originally known as the Goddess Dhiatmura, a Hindu Deity that is disappeared from culture entirely after the sudden loss of her powers and her exile from godhood. She was Shiva's original lover, but Shiva had little interest in her, and Dhiatmura wasn't truly in love at all with him. That said, the two were quite good friends, and the only reason they became lovers was because of Brahman's will in hopes that she would bear a child that could lead the way to a new future. Years later, however, Shiva became intimate with a woman named Parvati, captivated by her beauty, and wanted to earn her love. Dhiatmura agreed to help him, and called upon the assistance of her friend, Kama. She planned for Kama to shoot an arrow at Parvati, so that she would fall in love with Shiva. Unfortunately, the plan ended horribly, as instead of Parvati, the arrow struck Shiva instead while he was meditating. Infuriated and enraged from being distracted from his meditation, Shiva attacked the god with Pasaputa, but didn't kill him only because Dhiatmura implored him not to. Shiva was also angry with Dhiatmura when he learned about what she had planned, saying that he wanted to earn Parvati's favor without the aid of others. Parvati, who overheard this, became utterly enthralled with him, and sometime later, confessed to him. The two were later wed. Dhiatmura's time at that point is utterly unknown. She disappeared, and the presence of her powers had vanished. As a result, records of her existence, even memories of the goddess known as Dhiatmura, had all disappeared, sans Shiva's memories of her. She had apparently chosen to adopt the name Miyumi Hyoudou, and began to settle for a normal life in the small country town of Kuoh. She was also pregnant with Shiva's child back when they were lovers, and named the child Issei, naming him after 'honesty,' in hopes that her child would have a honest and wonderful life. Powers and Abilities While having lost her powers as a goddess, Miyumi is far from helpless, and has retained some of her godly powers. She does not have access to her divinity and karma abilities, but she is far stronger than a mere human. * Incredible Strength: Miyumi is well-known for her superhuman strength, as she was shown to be perfectly capable of lifting a truck with only one hand. * Incredible Endurance: While she does not involve herself in fights, in the small skirmishes with hooligans and gangs that have tried to jump her, Miyumi can fight for long periods of time. She fought off a giant gang of bikers all by herself, and the fast was said to have lasted at least an hour long. Trivia * Miyumi's appearance is based on Akane Tsunemori, the leading character of the Psycho-Pass franchise. * Age-wise, Miyumi is over 4000 years old. * Her favorite pasttimes include running, video gaming, reading, and chatting with friends. Her most favorable past time is spending time with her son. * Her favorite foods include all types of ramen. * Miyumi is said to own an impressive book collection, which Issei confirms, as she read to him many books from her study, which involve several high-level mathematical books and scientific theories, which led to Issei's immense knowledge. * Miyumi has sometimes been mistaken for a boy due to her haircut. * According to Issei, Miyumi is inept at cooking, as she has never done it before, and therefore orders takeout. * She is a very light drinker, as stated above. * Among her dislikes, Miyumi hates solicitors and arrogant people. * According to a survey, Miyumi's favorite thing in the world is her son. Category:Fanon Female Characters Category:Fanon Humans Category:DemonsAnarchy